Dimming Light
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the younger and only sister of Reiji Namikawa. After finding out that her brother had dies of a mysterious heart attack, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! MELLO/KAGOME/MATT


**Dimming Light**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the younger and only sister of Reiji Namikawa. After finding out that her brother had dies of a mysterious heart attack, despite him being extremely healthy and in his prime, she decides to investigate on her own. The strange list of heart attacks forces her to believe that Kira was behind the death and so she goes in search of L...but all her sleuthing skills lead her to an Orphanage in England...how will her ambition to over throw 'justice' end?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Kagome/Matt**

**Genre: Romance/Criminal/Mystery**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Unknown and Unbeknown**

**-x-x-x-**

It wasn't supposed to be like this...

Kagome stared out the window of an orphanage that she had stumbled across a couple days ago.

Well...maybe she hadn't 'stumbled' per say. She knew it was in South East England...knew it was in Hampshire...and hell...she knew it was in Winchester, a county town in Hampshire, located in the heart of the wider City of Winchester. Yeah...so she didn't stumble across it. She had gone looking for it. Well, to be more accurate, she had gone looking for L...and had found out he'd died five months prior to her brothers' death. Yes, that's right, her brother was dead, and Kira killed him. Kira killed everything, good or bad, light or dark...it didn't matter to him.

Her brother was an intelligent, kind, hardworking, prominent young man, who was rising quickly in the business world. He had been brought in on something that wasn't exactly easy to get out of, something that had to do with Kira...and with no choice in the matter.

Although, she did know he had gotten involved with some bad stuff...he had never really told her about it...or for that matter, if it was Kira at all...but who else could do this? Her brother, Reiji Namikawa, died of a heart attack on April, 10, 2005. He was in perfect health, still in his prime and never did drugs...so how was it...if not Kira...did he die of a Heart Attack? That...was a month ago. She had spoken already with Roger, and apparently, he had yet to tell the kids at the orphanage. It wasn't her place, so what did she care. She would have to find Kira herself...and kill him with her own hands.

Kagome stood up and made her way to the common area, a young boy of fourteen sat on the floor in white pajama's playing silently with a blank puzzle. She wasn't friends with him, or for that matter, on talking terms with him...well...not friendly...talking terms.

She leaned over his shoulder and took a white piece of his puzzle before he could react. She paid no attention to the two boys who had just entered the common room.

"Hey, Near..." She said his _name_ carefully. She had quickly caught onto the names being Aliases, but that was fine. She used an Alias to.

He glanced at her before taking another piece in his hand and placing it in its spot with the puzzle.

"If someone important to you was taken away, and you knew you could never have that person again...would you still do all that you could...to find the person who took that important person from you?"

"...I think that depends on the person."

"Say...say L is killed; what would you do?" My words had carried some, and obviously the other two boys had heard. The blonde, Mello as the younger one had called him; and the other, Matt, as Mello had referred to him numerous times. "What if you knew who it was?"

"...I would...find that person...no matter what it took, no matter what the sacrifices were..."

"You would find them, then what?"

"Arrest them, throw them in jail. Show them the meaning of Justice."

"I see," She frowned, placing the puzzle piece between two others on the floor, smirking when it was a perfect fit. "Sorry Near, but that isn't good enough for me. I will kill that person, for what they did."

"Then, L will place you behind bars as well."

"..." Kagome looked at his head of messily curled white hair. "He can't," She said, turning away from him and leaving the room.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked down at the two fisted hands that held her up against the wall. The boy that was her age...a little older maybe...was none other than Mello. Matt didn't seem to care, playing his GS as if nothing was happening. Put a whole new meaning to 'See no Evil'. She struggled but only caused him to push her harder against the wall.

"_You knew..."_

She shivered. His voice was cold, firm and livid. In short...he was pissed. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Roger had finally told them!

"Yeah, I knew." No point hiding it, he was one of the many geniuses in an orphanage of Genii...he knew.

"..."

Matt paused his game and glanced at her; though his eyes remained hidden behind orange tinted goggles.

"_How...how come you knew before me..."_

"Because...I had been following the Kira Investigation Team for a while, and I had over heard one of the younger officers...he said, he still couldn't believe L was gone. He said, he didn't know how they would go about catching Kira without his help."

"Why were you tailing the Kira Investigation Team?" Matt questioned as he went back to his game.

"Because...my brother was killed by Kira...so I went in search of L...I knew he had to be with the Kira Investigation Team, but I never got a chance to get inside the building or close enough to see if he was there...of course...I wasn't even sure of what he looked like."

"..." Mello glared, finally he threw her down and walked off, Matt following close behind.

'_Temper, temper...damn...'_ She glared from where she sat on the floor. "He stretched my shirt."

"Gome, you should pick your battles with better judgment."

She turned to see Near looking at her from his doorway. "I'm sorry, during...what part exactly, did it look like I _picked_ that battle?"

"..."

"Thank you." She said, standing with a cold glare. "Now if you are done giving your input, why don't you run off and do what ever it is you do at night." She turned away and made to leave when his hand caught hers.

"I want to change my answer."

"Change your answer?" She looked back at him, "What the hell are you talking about..."

"What I would do if someone precious to me was killed, and if I knew who did it..."

"...what is your answer then?"

"I can't say that my answer would be all that different from yours..." He released her hand and returned to his room, leaving her alone in the hallway.

"_How the hell is it that he annoys me this damn much!?"_

**-x-x-x-**

It was two days later when Matt approached her that she found out that Mello had left the orphanage.

"He didn't take you? I thought you two were like...best friends or something. Master and pet..."

He gave a look that told her to stop talking, so she chose to listen to said look.

"He left while I was asleep; it was around two or three in the morning."

"I see, well...why are you telling me?" She stood outside, clinging to the jacket that covered her shivering form. Matt took a drag from a cigarette from a pack that Mello had snatched for him a few days ago.

"...you are going to help me find him." He told her, letting the cigarette sit between his lips as he looked at her with a bored expression.

Her eyes hardened as she stared at him, "...you wanna run that by me again? I think I misheard you."

"...no, you heard correctly." He took a drag and let the smoke spill from between his lips.

"Then humor me. I hate Near, Mello and You...in that order. Why the hell would I ever help you?"

"Let me clarify a little. I...wasn't...asking..." He told her, turning to leave.

"...don't think I'm just going to help you."

He paused for a moment at the door to Whammy's, taking one last drag; he flipped the cigarette into the snow and watched the lit fag die down. "You had better be ready to leave tonight, midnight."

"..." She watched him leave and pulled the coat tighter around her cold form. _"Damn, I was never good at intimidation."_

**-x-x-x-**

"And so here I am..."

Kagome sat on the front steps of the orphanage, the yellow bag she had traveled with to the orphanage in the beginning was over her shoulders, and a red medium thick, hip length duffle jacket was keeping her warm. She had her cell phone and a few other things she had come with, along with her money and plastic she had brought.

"You came..."

"You sound surprised," She turned to see Matt standing behind her with a black messenger bag over his shoulders. She guessed it was also holding his laptop...and those games of his.

"No, I'm not. On the contrary...I knew you would come. You want Kira dead...just as much as Mello does."

"...humph,"

"Let's hurry up and go before someone realizes we aren't in our rooms."

"You don't need to worry about that. Mello was sharing your room, so no one is left to notice you leaving until morning. As for me, Roger just let me stay here until I found a lead on Kira, or until I was ready to leave; and since I wasn't sure when I would leave, he gave me a room to myself."

"In other words, no one will notice our absence."

"Bingo,"

"Then let's go, I want to get as far away from here as possible."

"...Where will we be heading to first?"

He pulled a cigarette out and a lighter, placing the cigarette between his lips, he his the end in his hand as he lit up and took a drag to get the paper and Nicotine burning. Exhaling, he looked at her as she stood. "The land of the free."

"Good ol' America." She sighed and started trudging through the snow. He followed her through the long and winding walkway that led to the gates of the orphanage, making sure no camera's were on them.

"Did you get your pics?" Kagome tossed her bag up and began her hike over the gate. She had easily made her bag catch around one of the gate spikes that lined the top of the gates.

"...Yeah, all of mine are gone, they have been destroyed, burned..." He watched her grab her bag and slid down the opposite side of the gate.

"Hand me your bag," She told him, putting her own back over her shoulders. He slid it through the bars before hiking up the gates in the same manner she had before he landed next to her and took his bag back. "Do you exist?" She asked, walking down the sidewalk before she stopped at the no crossing sign.

"I hacked into Whammy's main system and Database and erased mine and Mello's files and any other information that was on us. Our birth, real names, previous life, and rankings...even our favorite colors...it's all gone."

"The easy answer would have been 'no'." She rolled her eyes and sighed, this was going to take a toll on her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kagome got tired of walking after a couple hours and stopped.

"We should find somewhere to rest." Matt said.

"Not yet," She held her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. A black cab pulled up a few ten seconds later and she opened the door and climbed in. "..." She waited, but Matt just stared at the vehicle for a moment. "Are you going to get in…or should I go ahead and ask the driver to toss you into the trunk with the luggage?"

"Mm," He climbed in and shut the door; she just then realized how pale he was.

"Airport please,"

"Right, misses. Are yeh and yer boyfriend leaving on vacation?" The man said; his British English accent apparent as he started up the mile meter and began the drive to the Airport.

"No, we―"

"We are running away from our families who are opposed to our love for one another."

She smiled sweetly to the driver who faltered at what he was about to say, instead, he smiled back to her and continued. "Well, a couple ye make indeed. Quite a noice one, if I dae say so myself."

Kagome would have laughed out at the face Matt was looking at her with, had she not been trying to play the part of a hopeless teenage romantic runaway.

"Thank you sir, your words are kind."

He blushed at her complement, "Thank ye,"

Matt was still staring at her in surprise...or maybe horror.

"Oh," She smirked mentally at this chance of torture on the boy next to her. "Love, you seem a little out of it." She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his. She could have died at the sight of his red face. She took a little further with her _fun_ and brought her hand to his cheek, then to his forehead, right above his orange tinted goggles. "Well, no wonder, your temperature is extraordinarily high, must be the clothes."

"...I'm fine..._love_..." He glared and pushed her away without drawing the attention of the driver.

Kagome grinned cheek to cheek, _'This...is going to be fun. At least, I'll have a pass time while trying to kill Kira.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: A new story, I'm going to finish updating the next chapter to ONCE now. Please leave reviews! ^_^''**

**You can find me on my new youtube account under the name AkumaChibi now. I have a bunch of videos there that are based off of my stories. If you have requests for an AMV, please send the Anime(s)/Song/Pairing that you would like it to be. ^_^'' SANKYU!**


End file.
